City Of Enoch
by buttercup6932
Summary: Magnus Bane, Owner of one of the largest multinational companies in New York and a centuries old vampire has been in love with Alec Lightwood heir to Lightwood Inc. and one of his formidable rivals son, for the past six years. They stay together for six years but the night Alec finally decides to ask Magnus to be his forever, there is an accident. After which, the only thing Magnus


**A L E C**

 _"Who are you?!"_

I stood there listening to those three words as he pushed me back and resisted the kiss.  
He doesn't recognise me.

I felt my heart being ripped out of my chest. He had no idea who I was. Feeling devastated, it was as if my whole life had been snatched from me right there at that moment.

Dorothia, Magnus' doctor came inside the hospital room. She looked at me with eyes filled with pity and I had never hated anything more. She told me it was better if I stayed out of his sight for the time being. How was that better for anyone? Magnus is _mine._

I was made to leave the room. Sagging outside, losing all my strength, I had never felt this alone in my entire life. Before Magnus, nothing seemed to matter. Everyday was the same. I didn't have a care about anything, I never knew sadness because I had never felt true happiness either. But Magnus? He was everything good in my life, the only part that I looked forward to. The only thing that made me want to get up in the morning. But now it was all _gone._ Magnus had no idea who I was and the way he looked at me, it made me feel dead inside.

 **13 hours later...**

Jace and Izzy were sitting by my side at the cafeteria. They kept telling me to eat something.  
"Alec, come on dude what the hell, you look like a corpse, eat something." Jace practically yelled at me but it didn't matter.  
Izzy was completely quiet, even she had that pitiful look in her eyes, maybe Jace felt that way too but he knew I hated being pitied so he tried acting all cool.  
"When can we see him?", Jace asked.  
I was done moping. I told myself that I could win Magnus over. He fell in love with me once, he'll do it again but not if I just sat here, starving, not doing anything other than blame everything on life.  
"How about right now? Let's go see him."  
I told both of them and gestured them to follow me to his room. Magnus laid there on the hospital bed, eyes closed. He looked like an angel, I wanted to touch him, feel him, do anything but I couldn't. He opened his eyes and looked at us, immediately recognised Jace and somehow Izzy too.  
"Isabelle, my favourite Lightwood, fancy seeing you here. I must admit, I've looked better than this. Please don't judge me because of my current appearance." Magnus said with his usual glory. He couldn't have been more beautiful, I started feeling more hope because maybe his memories were back since he recognised Izzy. Izzy replied immediately, she seemed excited too.  
"Magnus! You remember me!?"  
"How can I not? You're the second most fashionable person on this planet."  
"Who's the first?" Izzy smirked, although we all knew what the answer was.  
"Why yours truly of course." Magnus winked.  
I had to chuckle. It was only then when Magnus seemed to have been made aware of my presence. He looked at me but he looked uncomfortable. I walked closer to him and tried taking his hand into my own but he immediately pulled it away.  
"And you are?" He asked.  
Suddenly, all the hope had been once again ripped off me. I just stood there. I didn't know what to do, he started to look concerned.  
"Oh, you're Alec. Isabelle's brother, It's a pleasure to meet you, did you come here to see me?" Magnus said, putting more emphasis on 'me'. As if I wouldn't come to see him if he would go through that bad of an accident. I was done pretending. I was about to actually yell at him that _"Pleasure to meet you too oh and other than being Isabelle's brother, I'm also known for being your fucking boyfriend for the past six years and by the way, just so you know, I was about to propose you the night you decided to get drunk and run your car into a tree which made you forget me somehow even though you seem to remember everyone else."_  
But since this was Magnus we're talking about, the love of my life, I couldn't exactly be rude to him so yeah again, I just stood there. And I was about to ball my eyes out when Jace interrupted and asked me to come with him, before I could agree, I was being dragged outside. He told me it was going to be okay but I just had the feeling of something being very wrong. So I went back inside, Jace was confused as hell so he walked inside too and that was when Magnus noticed him and said,  
"Hey Goldilocks, where is your better half, my dear biscuit." He was talking about Clary, Jace's fianceè. She was an artist, a very good one at that, Magnus liked her alot, I just found her annoying. I decided to sit next to Magnus on the bed. Isabelle and Jace decided to leave us alone. Magnus seemed confused, because apparently to him, I was just Izzy's brother. But I was alot more than that to Magnus. _My_ _Magnus_. I kept searching for words to say to him, Dot didn't even bother telling Magnus that he was having a problem with his memory. Everything just seemed so dark, everytime I tried telling him who I was, she just showed up out of nowhere and would ask me to leave. What could you expect anyways, she didn't like me, and frankly speaking, the feelings were mutual. And then finally Magnus was the one to break off the silence as he started to speak.  
"So? Umm, Alec? Is there something you need to say?"  
"Yeah..Um...Mag yes, I mean Magnus..I was umm.. do you remember me, at all?"  
Magnus seemed rather surprised by the question and he kept looking at me like I was crazy. But he decided to answer.  
"You are Isabelle's and Jace's brother? Of course I remember you, not that we actually ever got to talk and I wouldn't mind changing that at all, you were always the Grumpy Lightwood and you never came to my parties so as you see.."  
I cut him off and tears started to escape my eyes and if it had been my Magnus, he would've just hugged me, told me it was going to be okay even if he didn't know the reason. But the Magnus sitting right infront of me, he just looked at me, he did look worried about me but that was all there was to it. Just worry. No love. No affection. Not that sweet intensity always a part of us. I couldn't stand it anymore so I kissed him.


End file.
